One Day in My Life
by Yukan IreIzumi
Summary: Rasanya ingin mati dan pergi jauh dari dunia ini, Namun entah mengapa Tuhan masih melindungi manusia hina seperti ku .Satu hari yang merubah segalanya. RE MAKE! Dari judul yang sama. Kepo? Taulah harus ngapain/plak.


Suara damai angin malam hilir berganti masuk ke dalam rongga telinga sesosok manusia tampan bersurai merah kehitaman.

Kaki kekarnya terus melangkah melewati tumpukan putih yang menutupi jalan . Tak tau arah mana yang ia tuju , ia hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan.

"Ck seharusnya tak ku berikan semua uangku kepada pelacur itu, aku jadi harus berjalan di tengah badai begini "seraya menggosok kan kedua telapak tangannya mencari kehangatan, ia bergumam entah pada siapa.

Kagami Taiga, Berumur 20 tahun. Seorang mahasiswa yang merangkap menjadi seorang manajer di perusaan keluarganya. Seorang Jenius muda yang tak hanya berprestasi di bidang pekerjaan di usianya yang masih tergolong muda, ia juga berprestasi dalam bidang olahraga basket.

Tampan, dan Jenius tak ada wanita yang tak mengaguminya. Ia mempunyai Harta juga Jabatan. Tapi sifat buruk yang ia miliki membuatnya tak 100% di sukai oleh semua wanita yang di temuinya.

SET

Tubuhnya hampir limbrung jatuh, karena keseimbangannya yang makin memburuk. Ia pegangi dinding dingin yang berada di sisi samping tubuhnya. Ia gunakan dinding itu untuk menopang berat badannya yang sudah tak kuat ia topang sendiri.

"Tak ku sangka efeknya selama ini" lalu ia mulai beranjak dan melanjutkan perjalanan panjangnya menuju apartement.

Ia keluarkan sebuah handphone genggam dari saku jaketnya. Dan ia lihat puluhan pemberitahuan pesan masuk dan puluhan panggilan tak terjawab.

Ia tatapi langit yang menurunkan jutaan butiran Kristal putil lembut ke bumi ini. Manik rubynya terus menatap langit seraya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ia bosan

Dan ia lelah

Rasanya ingin mati dan pergi jauh dari dunia ini.

Mungkin orang akan heran mendengar pemikirannya karena ia telah memiliki segalanya. Tapi ia tetaplah manusia, tak sempurna dan juga memiliki masalah dan penderitaan walau kemewahan bergelimpangan hadir di sekitar nya.

Tapi apakah orang brengsek seperti nya akan di terima di surga nanti ?

'Mungkin neraka neraka pun akan memuntahkanku'

Lalu kalaupun ia ingin mati ,Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan agar ia bisa mati?. Bunuh diri seperti seorang pria di atas jembatan penyebrangan itu ?

'Jangan bercanda !'

'Mau di bawa kemana harga diriku itu kalau aku mati konyol seperti orang dia atas jempatan sana. Cih aku—'

"Eh? "

Ia pun kembali melihat ke atas jembatan penyebrangan, ia melihat seorang manusia tengah berdiri di atas jembatan itu, seperti ingin bunuh diri.

Apa pedulinya?, kenapa ia jadi memperhatikan masalah orang seperti ini ,masa bodo dengan semua ini, ia tak mau peduli atas apa yang orang itu lakukan. Tapi karena penasaran ia pun kembali melirik ke arah semula.

' Melihat adegan bunuh diri secara langsung ? menarik juga'

Katanya dalam hati seraya terus mencuri pandang ke arah jembatan.

Ia memperhatikan dengan intens sang korban bunuh diri di atas jemabatan itu berdiri membelakangi pagar jembatan dan ada seseorang lelaki yang mendekatinya. Seakan ingin mencegah adegan bunuh diri yang ingin di langsungkan oleh orang tersebut.

BUK

Tapi dugaannya salah, Lelaki yang berusaha mendekat itu mendorong orang yang di kiranya ingin bunuh diri itu. Ini bukan lah adegan bunuh diri tapi ini adalah adegan pembunuhan!

Ia lihat manusia tersebut terjatuh dengan bebasnya ke arah jalan raya yang cukup sepi . Karena memang waktu yang menunjukan pukul dua pagi.

Kakinya bergerak, Kaki lelaki yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan itu pun mulai bergerak. Ia menghampiri sang manusia yang terjatuh dari jembatan itu, ia berlari sekuat tenaga agar sempat menangkap nya .

Tertangkap!

Ia berhasil menangkapnya.

Namun, Belum sempat ia tenang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi sebuah mobil truk besar melaju kencang ke arah mereka . Sang supir yang setengah mengantuk pun tehentak kaget dan dengan tiba-tiba menginjak rem truk tersebut.

Dan berhenti.

Truk itu pun berhenti dengan sempurna di hadapan mereka berdua yang masih menyisakan jarak 5 meter. Maut dan Keberuntungan terus silih berganti menghampiri mereka . Ia benar-benar mulai bisa menenangkan diri dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya . Ia pun melepas pelukan eratnya pada manusia yang baru ia tolong itu . Dan memastikan apakah ia baik-baik saja.

Tanpa mengetahui, bahwa muatan dari truk tersebut terlepas akibat pengereman mendadak yang dilakukan oleh sang supir, muatan itu terseret ke arah samping badan truk dan menabrak keras sebuah fly over yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua. Fly over itu pun jatuh ke arah mereka, tanpa sempat berkutik. Dan pada akhirnya dengan sempurna terjatuh menimpa mereka berdua…

.

.

**One Day in My Life**

**© Yukan IreIzumi**

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst , friendship

**Main Pairing :** Kagami x Kuroko

**Warning** : Newbe Autor ,Maybe Shonen-ai, Long one shot story, typo, and this is remake

If you don't Like this story, I'm sorry

And If you like this story, thank you and happy reading :D

Sou… dozo….

Suara deru nafas memenuhi ruangan berisikan seorang pemuda bersurai merah kehitaman yang tengah terbaring di ranjang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga kesadarannya terkumpul dengan sempurna. Masih dengan posisi berbaring, ia edarkan manik ruby nya ke arah sekitar.

Ia berada disebuah ruangan serba putih yang tak begitu luas. Di ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah ranjang , dua meja kecil di samping kanan-kiri ranjang dan sebuah tabung oksigen di sisi kanan ranjang juga tiang penyangga infuse di sisi lainnya. Bau obat-obatan pun menguar masuk kedalam indra penciumannya. Dapat ia simpulkan bahwasannya ia berada di ruang perawatan rumah sakit.

Ia pun beranjak bangun dan memposisikan tubuhnya terduduk di ranjang yang ia tempati. Ia tekan pelipisnya karena pening luar biasa yang menghantam kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tak ingat kenapa ia bisa masuk rumah sakit ini. Beberapa saat kemudian otak jeniusnya pun secara cepat langsung bekerja. Seakan menampilkan ingatan-ingatan di masa lalu sebelum ia berada di ruangan ini.

Ia ingat, saat ia baru saja pulang dari sebuah tempat pelacuran ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang jatuh dari jembatan….mereka hampir tertabrak oleh sebuah truk…. lalu pada akhirnya sebuah fly over jatuh ke arah mereka berdua.

Ia heran saat melihat tubuhnya yang sama sekali tak terluka akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya bahkan tak ada selang infuse di tangan kirinya. Ia terkekeh pelan seraya terus memastikan keadaan tubuhnya.

'Ternyata Tuhan masih melindungi manusia hina sepertiku'

Ia kembali mengerutkan keningnya saat ia sadar bahwa ia hanya sendiri di ruangan ini. Sama sekali tak ada yang mengunjunginya di saat sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Padahal sekalipun ia hanya demam biasa mereka semua pasti panik dan langsung berhamburan menjengguknya. Bibirnya pun melukiskan sebuah senyum tipis menawan. Senang dengan kesunyian yang kini tengah dihadapinya.

Lalu ia beranjak bangun dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang berada di sisi depan ranjang tempat ia berbaring.

Tak seperti biasanya, saat ia berjalan melawati para suster yang berpapasan dengannya, sikap mereka cuek, tak menatap genit kearahnya seperti biasa.

'Apa mungkin ketampanan ku sudah hilang akibat kecelakaan tempo hari?'

'Bagus lah kalau begitu'

Sungguh Idiot pemikiranmu Kagami

Tapi Ia justru senang dengan keadaan ini. Entah mengapa banyak hal baik yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini.

Ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke sebuah halaman luas yang di perkirakan merupakan taman rumah sakit tersebut. Luas dan sepi.

Manik ruby nya menangkap sebuah bangku taman kosong, berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Segera ia mengambil tempat lalu duduk di kursi taman tersebut. Merebahkan tubuh tingginya dan segera memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin. Ia tatap langit cerah di atas kepalanya. Padahal serasa baru kemarin musim salju datang tapi musim dengan cepatnya berganti. Ia lupa melihat waktu hari ini. Mungkin saja kalau ia mengalami koma yang cukup panjang hingga tubuhnya benar-benar pulih seperti yang ia lihat saat ia sadar.

SET

Kagami terdiam mematung saat pundak kirinya merasakan sebuah sentuhan entah dari mana. Seakan ada yang bersandar di pundaknya.

"Emm"

Kali ini ia mendengar sebuah suara di sisi kirinya. Dengan sedikit takut ia gerakan kepalanya perlahan ke sumber sentuhan juga suara yang ia rasakan.

Bola bulu berwarna biru muda, lebih tepatnya kepala manusia berwarna biru muda

"GYAAAAA!"

DUK

Dengan indahnya kepala besurai biru muda itu bertemu dengan sisi bangku cukup keras.

"He—hei! Dari mana kau datang?! Jelas-jelas aku melihat kursi ini kosong!" bentak Kagami marah karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba hingga membuat Kagami hampir jantungan.

"Kau berisik sekali, apa kau tak sadar suara kerasmu itu mengganggu tidur ku" Jawabnya dengan nada datar seraya bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Jelas-jelas kau yang menganggu ku dengan kemunculan mu yang tiba-tiba, dan aku yang terlebih dahulu menduduki bangku ini" tutur Kagami padanya marah, seraya mencengkram piyama nya. Menariknya hingga membuatnya terangkat. Dapat ia simpulkan bahwa lelaki ini merupakan pasien disini, dari pakaian yang digunakannya.

"Maaf kalau aku mengejutkan mu tapi jelas-jelas aku yang terlebih dahulu duduk di sini"dengan nada sopan masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Hei sialan tak peduli entah aku atau kau yang terlebih dahulu menduduki bangku ini. Tapi bangku ini milik ku sekarang dan JANGAN TERTIDUR DI SAAT ADA ORANG YANG BERBICARA DENGAN MU!" Tangan kekarnya pun menarik sang pemuda baby blue dengan sekali sambar.

Karena sedikit terkejut kelopak mata pucat sang pemuda terbuka menampilkan manik se warna langit yang jernih dan berkilau. Walau tatapan mata itu sayu tak menutupi kenyataan bahwa permata yang ia miliki itu cukup indah."Ah maaf, aku mengantuk" seraya menguap cukup lebar di depan Kagami.

"Kalau mengantuk tidur di kamar! Bukan di taman!" teriak Kagami lagi. Suaranya mungkin hampir habis bersama dengan kesabarannya menghadapi lelaki yang ada di depannya. Tangannya sudah terkepal kuat ingin segera menghajarnya.

"Sebelum itu, tolong turunkan aku" gumamnya pada Kagami dengan ekspresi datar yang masih setia tergambar di wajahnya. Kagami hanya menghela nafas dan melepaskan nya dengan setengah tak rela. Masih ingin menghajarnya.

Tak mau memperkeruh pikirannya kemudian Kagami pun berbalik dan bergegas meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tanggan menarik ujung bajunya, membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab" tutur lelaki bersurai biru muda itu kepada Kagami

"APA SEBENARNYA MAU MU BOCAH SI—"

Perkataan Kagami terhenti saat di lihatnya sebuah darah segar keluar dari pelipis lelaki munggil itu. Ia ingat kepala lelaki itu sempat terbentur bangku tadi.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, bagaimana kalau aku kehabisan darah lalu mati. Aku belum mau mati" tuturnya pada Kagami.

"Mana mungkin ada orang mati hanya karena luka kecil di pelipisnya bod—"

BRUK

Lelaki itu dengan suksesnya pingsan di saat Kagami sedang memarahinya. Kagami hanya terdiam mematung melihat apa yang sekarang terjadi. Kagami menatap horror lelaki di depan matanya yang sekarang tengah berbaring di atas tanah.

"Ba—bagaimana ini, apa dia benar-benar mati? Apa yang harus ku lakukan aku tak tau namanya. Bagaimana bisa aku bertanya dimana kamarnya. Kalau aku membawanya dengan keadaan seperti ini ke UGD nanti aku di kira tersangka pelaku kekerasan lagi,Arg! Benar-benar sial" teriak Kagami frustasi denga apa yang sekarang ia hadapi.

"Nama ku Kuroko Tetsuya, 20 tahun, Salam kenal. Nomer kamarku 11" sebuah suara mengintrupsi. Lagi-lagi Kagami terkejut karena suara lelaki itu yang muncul tiba-tiba. Padahal posisi lelaki itu masih terbaring juga terpejam.

"Sebenarnya Kau itu Mati, Pingsan atau apa hah?" bentak Kagami. Mungkin sekarang wajahnya sudah melebihi warna merah rambutnya akibat dari menahan marah.

Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Kuroko yang terbaring di depannya. Kagami kembali terdiam lalu berjalan ke arah tembok yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk dan membenturkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. Merasa dirinya sudah terlewat gila dan frustasi.

.

.

"Geser ke kiri sedikit. Ia ke belakan lagi. Terus.. terus, yak cukup" Gumam Kuroko membimbing Kagami yang tengah menaruh sebuah kardus di atas sebuah lemari yang cukup tinggi.

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak sudah cukup, terima kasih kau sangat berguna" Kuroko acungkan ibu jarinya kearah Kagami.

"Diam kau sialan! Aku bukan budak mu!"Kembali ia tarik kemeja Kuroko yang ke dua kalinya hinggaa ia lagi lagi terangkat.

"Sakit, apa kau ingin bertanggung jawab lagi kalau aku terluka?" seraya memasang wajah memelas kearah Kagami.

"Terserah"ia turunkan Kuroko. Sudah cukup ia berdebat dengan lelaki mungil itu.

Kegiatan yang sedari tadi Kagami lakukan adalah membenahi kamar rawat Kuroko. Kamar Kuroko yang cukup luas membuat Kagami cukup kualahan untuk membersihkannya. Apa tanggung jawab dari melukai peipis orang tanpa sengaja itu bayarannya mejadi budak?.

Mungkin untuk mu memang berlaku Kagami.

"Ku bunuh kau nanti"

"Kau bilang sesuatu?

"Tidak"

Kagami pun berjalan kearah jendela kamar yg terhubung langsung dengan taman.

"Hei Kuroko bagaimana keadaan mu hari ini?" Sapa seorang tukang kebun yg berada tak jauh dari jedela tempat Kagami berada.

"Baik Tekichi-san"Kini Kuroko menghampiri jendela dan memberkan senyuman tipis kepada sang tukang kebun.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, setelah setengah tahun aku cuti ternyata keadaan mu membaik, aku kerja lagi ya "Lalu pergi meninggalkan Kuroko dan Kagami. Kuroko melepaskan senyuman tipisnya saat sang tukang kebun yang sudah tak tampak lagi di hadapan mereka.

Kagami menyipitkan matanya, heran.

"Kau …, cukup lama di sini ya?"Seraya mendudukan diri di ranjang empuk Kuroko. "Begitulah"Jawab Kuroko seadanya.

"Memang kau sakit apa?" seraya menatap dalam manik biru Kuroko.

"Rahasia"

Dan perempatan siku mulai tergambar di wajah Kagami. "Aku bertanya"

"Aku sudah menjawab"

Kagami beranjak dari ranjang, ingin menghajar anak ini sampai mati.

"Ini privasiku,jadi – "

'Drrrt..drrrt….drrrt'

"Moshi moshi" tutur Kuroko menjawab telephone. Tanpa Kuroko sadari Kagami mendekat .Berusaha agar ia dapat mencuri dengar dari pembicaraan Kuroko di telephone.

"_Oi Tetsu bagaimana keadaan mu hari ini?"_ tutur suara dari penelfon itu.

"Aomine-kun, Aku baik"Jawabnya sekedarnya.

"_Ah iya aku sudah mendapatkan kabar kalau jejak ayah mu sudah di temukan. Aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk menemukan orang itu. Akan langsung ku penjarakan dia seumur hidup bahkan akan ku jatuh kan ia hukuman mati. Dan Akashi memberitahu kami kalau kanker payudara mu itu sudah membaik. Ternyata terapi itu berhasil ya. Satu lagi tetsu, Bagaimana dada mu tak tersa sakit lag—"_

'Tut…tut…tut'

Dengan segera Kuroko matikan sambungan telfon nya dengan lawan bicaranya . Wajahnya tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya sekarang. Karena ia tau Kagami mendengarnya.

"Berhenti menertawaiku" Gumam Kuroko seraya melayangkan sebuah tendangan di punggung Kagami. Tendangan itu tak begitu kuat sehingga sama sekali tak membuat tubuh kekar Kagami goyah.

"Pfft, ku-kukira kau lelaki"tutur Kagami seraya berusaha menaha tawanya. Kuroko hanya terdiam tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Kagami.

"Apa aku perlu melepas semua pakaian ku"tuturnya seraya bersiap membuka pakaiannya.

"Haha tak perlu,aku normal Kuroko"

"Aku tak yakin"

Seraya berbalik menjauhi Kagami. Dan tawa Kagami makin mereda hingga hilang tak terdengar lagi. Kagami sekarang menatap Kuroko dengan serius.

"Hei, Kenapa temanmu ingin menangkap Ayahmu? Apa kau korban kekerasan—?"

"Ku harap kau tak perlu mencampuri urusan orang—"

"—seksual?" Lanjut Kagami memotong perkataan Kuroko.

"Aku panggil Polisi"

Dengan aura hitam di sekujur tubuhnya Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu keluar , seakan benar benar serius dengan pernyataannya kepada Kagami.

"Pfft ,Hei..hei aku bercanda" seraya menyeka bulir air mata yg berada di sudut matanya karena menahan tawa.

"Tapi aku serius Kuroko, apa kau korban kekerasan oleh ayahmu?" tanyanya seraya melihat Kuroko yang terdiam membelakanginya. "Kuroko?"

"itu salah ku,Karena aku selalu membawa petka bagi mereka, seakan aku adalah dewa kemalangan bagi mereka"

Kagami lihat Kuroko tertunduk, entah apa yang menarik dari lantai yang sedang Kuroko pandangi saat ini. Tapi Kagami tau bukan lantai yang membuat ia tertunduk.

"Aku benar-benar tak di inginkan di dunia ini, walau aku memohon agar ada yang mau menerimaku." Masih dalam posisi membelakangi Kagami ia tak bergeming. " Namun, akhirat bahkan tak menerimaku. Berkali kali dunia mencoba membunuhku… aku selalu selamat dari maut entah bagaimana caranya".

Kagami hanya terdiam ,Merasa tak enak dengan Kuroko karena perkataannya telah membuatnyamengingat luka lamanya.

"Tapi… tak berapa lama, mereka datang dan memohon agar aku hidup, entah mengapa doa ku terkabul" Lanjut Kuroko menjelaskan.

"Memang jumlah teman ku tak sebanding dengan mereka yng mengingin kan ku menghilang, tapi walau hanya satu orang sekalipun di dunia ini yang mengingginkan ku untuk hidup, aku akan terus berjuang untuk terus hidup. Bagaimana pun caranya aku akan berusaha demi orang itu"

Kuroko berbalik kearah Kagami seraya memasang senyum tulus padanya. Kagami hanya terdiam tak berkutik, tertegu dengan perkata Kuroko. Kata-kata tersebut benar-benar menohok hatinya.

Walaupun berbagai hal buruk dunia menghampiri Kuroko, tapi Kuroko masih mau menerima dan bersyukur dengan apa yag ia punya walau tak seberapa, sangat berbeda dengannya.

"Hei, kalau kau sakit apa?" kini giliran Kuroko bertanya pada Kagami.

"Sepertinya aku kecelakaan" Jawab Kagami ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Lalu sepertinya aku habis koma"

Kuroko mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. "Sepertinya?"

"Ha-habis aku sama sekali tak ingat apa-apa tentang aku yang berada di rumah sakit ini" Jawab Kagami canggung karena ia bahkan tak tau apa apa tentang dirinya di sini.

"Kau sudah hubungi keluargamu?" tanya Kuroko memastikan.

"heh, aku tak mau menghubungi mereka"

"Kalau begitu setidaknya hubungi Ayahmu…"

"percuma"

"…Ibumu…."

"Sudahlah aku tak mau berurusan dengan mereka"

"…atau kakakmu?"

Kagami terdiam, sama sekali tak menyangkal kata-kata Kuroko yang terakhir, tak seperti perkataannya yang lain.

'Tatsuya..'

"Hei Kuroko, aku keruangan ku sebentar"Kagami pun beranjak .

Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, seakan tau apa yang akan Kagami lakukan nanti. "Baiklah".

"Nanti aku akan berkunjung lagi" seraya mengacak lebut surai Kuroko lalu pergi.

"Pintu ini selalu terbuka untukmu" balasnya pada Kagami yang telah berlalu dari hadapannya.

.

.

"Ck sial aku sama sekali tak menemukan barang-barang milik ku di kamar ini"tutur Kagami frustasi saat apa yang sedari tadi dicarinya tak kunjung di temukan. Bahkan lemari pakaian di ruangan tersebut kosong. Sama sekali tak ada pakaian di tersebut juga terlihat sangat rapi, seakan tak ada seorang pun yang menempati ruangan ini.

Aneh dan ganjil

Tapi terdapat sebuah vas yang berisikan sebuah bunga angrek putih yang masih segar. Seakan itu baru di taruh dua hari kemarin di sana.

Berusaha ia tepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang merayap di otaknya.

Kagami mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang, berusaha menenangkan diri agar ia dapat kembali berpikir jernih.

'Cklek'

Pintu ruangan tempat Kagami berdiam diri terbuka, dan terlihatlah sesosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi walau tak setinggi Kagami. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dimana sebelah matanya tertutupin oleh surai hitamnya itu. Ia juga memiliki tahi lalat di salah satu ujung bawah matanya.

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah Kagami. Ia buang jauh jauh semua prediksi anehnya. Ia lega melihat seseorang yang sebenarnya hendak ia hubungi."Tatsuya?" Panggil Kagami kepada orang yang sekarang berada di depan matanya. Ia benar-benar senang dengan kedatangan sang kakak yang paling ia sayangi . Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertanya mengenai keadaan aneh yang menimpanya saat ini.

Lelaki yang Kagami panggil itu tersenyum lembut dan menawan seraya berjalan mendekati Kagami.

"Hei Tatsuya kemana saja kau. Apa kau tau betapa kebingungannya diri ku di sini. Semuanya terasa begitu aneh bagi ku" tutur Kagami kepada lelaki yang ia panggil dengan nama Tatsuya itu. Lelaki itu hanya terus berjalan melewati Kagami dan berhenti tepat di sebuah meja dimana pada sisi atas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah bunga.

"Saat aku terbangun, kau juga orang-orang itu tak ada di samping ku. Juga di ruangan ini sama sekali tak ada barang barang milik—Tatsuya?"perkataan Kagami terhenti saat omongannya sama sekali tak di dengarkan oleh lelaki tersebut. Lelaki itu terlalu sibuk memperhatikan vas berisikan bunga yang ada di hadapannya.

"He—hei Tatsuya ! dengarkan perkataan ku ini. Kenapa kau diam saja. Apa kau marah padaku? Kau mau membodohi ku dengan pura-pura tak mendengarku ya?" Kagami mulai merasa takut melihat sikap aneh sang kakak.

Tak ada jawaban

Sang kakak masih terdiam seribu bahasa, sama sekali tak mengubris perkataan Kagami.

"KAKAK BERHENTI MENGABAIKANKU!" teriak Kagami marah. Kesabarannya benar-benar sudah habis karena kakaknya yang terus mengabaikannya.

"Ternyata Kuroko berkunjung ke tempat ini setiap hari ya" gumamnya entah pada siapa. Apa yang Kagami tanyakan dengan jawaban yang ia berikan sangatlah bertolak belakang.

Kagami kini bener-benar takut.

Kagami terlalu lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga ia tak menyadari sekarang Tatsuya tengah mendekatinya. Lelaki itu makin mendekati Kagami tanpa melihat kearah Kagami sama sekali. Sampai pada akhirnya ia melewati Kagami yang tengah terdiam mematung di sana. Dengan segera Kagami berbalik dan berusaha mengejar Tatsuya. Ia ulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Tatsuya.

SET

Mata Kagami membulat dengan sempurna, saat mengetahui tangannya menembus tangan Tatsuya. Berkali-kali ia coba untuk menggapai Tatsuya, akan tetapi hasilnya nihil. Menyentuh tubuhnya seiincipun ia tak bisa.

Otaknya tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Terlalu banyak hal yang tak masuk akal terjadi padanya.

"Hei? Kau yang tadi? apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Kagami dari kegelisahannya. Ia lihat Kuroko tengah datang menghampirinya seraya membawa sebuah bunga di tangannya.

SET

Dengan segera, ia raih pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Dan dengan sangat jelas juga nyata, ia dapat menyentuh Kuroko, bahkan dapat berkomunikasi dengannya, namun kenapa dengan Tatsuya ia tak bisa?

Apakah dirinya—

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kuroko memastikan keadaan Kagami yang terlihat Kalut.

"Apa kau mengenal lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari Kamar ini?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah kakak dari Malaikat penolongku, walau sebenarnya mereka tak mempunyai hubungan darah ataupun keluarga, Tapi menurutnya malaikat penolong ku itu sudah menganggapnya seakan kakak kandungnya sendiri" tutur Kuroko pada Kagami yang tak mngerti dengan kata-kata 'Malaikat penolong' yang di sebutkan Kuroko.

"Ini adalah kamar yang di tempat oleh Malaikat penolong ku" tambahnya lagi.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Kagami tak mengerti.

"Ah aku belum sempat menceritakannya padamu ya, sempat ada sebuah kecelakaan yang melibat kan dua orang pemuda yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit ini" tutur Kuroko pada Kagami. Ia benar-benar lupa tak menceritakan hal terpenting seperti itu kepadanya. "Itu terjadi pada ku dan malaikat penolongku" tambahnya

"Saat aku terjatuh dari jembatan penyebrangan karena ayahku, ada seseorang yg berusaha menangkapku. Kami juga hampir tertabrak truk, tapi akhirnya truk itu berhasil berhenti .Dan tanpa tanpa di ketahui muatan truk tersebut terlepas membentur sebuah fly over hingga jatuh ke tempat kami berada. Karena pada saat itu aku tak sadarkan diri, aku hanya mendengar ceritanya dari saksi mata". Wajah Kagami makin pucat saat mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan yang keluar satu-persatu dari bibir mungil Kuroko.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko dengan suara lirih.

"Kagami Taiga, ia meninggal tepat setahun yang lalu" gumam Kuroko sedih saat menyebutkan nama itu.

Mata Kagami membulat dengan sangat sempurna saat mendengar nama tersebut keluar dari bibir Kuroko.

– dirinya benar benar mati.

'_Akhirnya kau tersadar akan keadaanmu yang sebenarnya Kagami Taiga'_

Suara mengintrupsi entah dari mana. Dilihatnya Kuroko yang masih terus berbicara pada Kagami, Seakan ia tak mendengar suara dingin nan menyeramkan tersebut.

' _Apa kau tau?Dosa mu sudah terlalu banyak hingga tak terhitung'_

'_Karena kemuliaanmu mempertaruhkan nyawa demi orang lain di akhir hidup mu, Kami akan menghapus dosamu dan memasukkanmu kesurga, dengan syarat manusia yang telah kau tolong harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada mu. Waktunya sampai matahari terbenam. _

_Apabila kau gagal—_

—_bahkan neraka tak akan menerimamu'_

Lanjut suara itu, yang pada akhirnya hingga tak muncul lagi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? " tanya Kuroko pada Kagami seraya mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Kagami.

"Ah maaf a—aku sedang berpikir" jawab Kagami seadanya. Ia benar-benar tak tau harus berbuat apa saat ini.

"Ayo pergi aku ingin ke suatu tempat" Kuroko tarik pergelangan tangannya, agar ia turut pergi mengikutinya..

"…." Tanpa menjawab Kagami ikuti Kuroko yang membawanya entah kemana. Dan kesunyian ini mebuahkan tanda tanya besar pada Kuroko tentang keadaan Kagami.

"Sampai kapan kau terus berdiri? Kita sudah sampai dibangku taman" dengan nada dan ekspresi datar, Kuroko persilahkan sang pria bersurai merah yang masih terlelap dalam lamunannya .

DUK

"ITTAII " Kagami meringis kesakitan. "BOCAH SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!" teriak Kagami murka dengan apa yang Kuroko lakukan kepadanya. Ternyata, tempat Kagami terduduk sekarang berada di sisi samping bangku taman yang seharusnya di duduki Kagami.

"Salah mu mengacangiku * " tutur Kuroko yang sudah duduk sedari tadi di bangku tersebut.

"Hah? Kacang—"

DUK

"ARGG ADA APA DENGAN MU BONCEL" Murka Kagami sesaat ia ingin duduk disisi lain bangku , Kuroko lalu bangkit, yang membuat Kagami kehilangan keseimbangan karena bobot tubuhnya yang besar. Dan akhirnya bangku tersebut oleng kearah Kagami.

"Itu pertanyaanku alis cabang"

"Bukan urusanmu muka tembok"

"Ada apa dengamu"

"Berisik sudah ku bilang bukan urusan—"

"Ada apa? Katakanlah" manik baby blue Kuroko menatap dalam manik merah gelap Kagami , ia tak main-main.

Kagami terdiam, sesaat manik biru laut it uterus menyelam ke dalam hatinya. Tuk menemukan titik terdalam dari kegelisahannya.

Kagami alih kan padangannya pada langit sore,. Tatapan manik crimsonnya tampak nanar, dan tangan besar miliknya terkepal kuat.

Ia tak mengerti, harusnya ia senang akan kematiannya, namun mengapa perasaan sesak dan gelisah memenuhi hatinya.

"Hei Kuroko, kau pernah berharap untuk mati kan?" manik merah gelap miliknya menatap jauh merawang langit sore yang tampak indah."Sedari dulu aku selalu mengingginkan kematian menjemputku" tutur Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Tapi entah mengapa saat mendekati kematian , yang kurasakan sekarang rasa sesak dan gelisah di dalam hati, padahal tak ada yang ku punya berharga di dunia ini. Sekalipun ada kurasa dengan aku pergi dari dunia ini sesuatu yang berharga itu malah akan bahagia" tutur Kagami lagi seraya membayangkan sosok kakak tercintanya yang akan lebih tak terbebani dengan ketiadaannya.

"Kau ingat perkataanmu tadi Kuroko? Walau hanya satu orang yang berharap kau hidup, kau harus bertahan hidup walau demi satu orang itu. Tapi Kuroko, bahkan seorang pun di sisi ku tak ada yang mengharapkanku untuk hidup." tuturnya seraya menatap nanar kedua buah telapak tangannya yang terus ia tatapi.

"Jadi kurasa mungkin akan lebih baik bila aku mat—"

BUUGH

Sebuah tinju lemah mengenai pipi Kagami

"WOI AKU SERIUS—"

"Aku disini" kata-kata tersebut menghentikan pergerakan Kagami yang hendak membalas pukulan Kuroko.

"Sewaktu kau duduk di bangku ini, aku terlebih dahulu disini"

"Apa maksud—"

"Saat kau berada di kamar ku, saat kau berada di kamar orang itu dan saat inipun—"

"—aku di sini, di samping mu" Kagami tertegun

"Aku tau keberadaan ku yang minim ini membuat kau tak menyadarinya, kalau aku disini di sampingmu, dan menjadi orang yang mengingginkan mu untuk hidup"dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, namun tatapan manik baby blue itu tampak dalam dan menyimpan banyak ekspresi.

"Bukan hanya saat ini, namun hari ini , dan hari selanjutnya, bulan selanjutnya, bahkan tahun selanjutnya" Kagami terpaku bagai patung tak bernyawa.

"Tetaplah hidup, karena aku ada di sini, di samping mu" sekilat senyum manis terukir indah di bibir tipis sang surai biru.

"Dunia akan sepi tanpa orang bodoh, pemarah, cuek, dan tak peka sepertimu—" lalu menoleh kearah lain.

"—Dunia ku pasti akan sepi"

Kagami terkejut di saat melihat Kuroko membalikkan wajahnya kearah yang berlawanan dengan Kagami seraya berucap seperti itu. Ia tertawa dan merasa lucu dengan sifat malu-malu Kuroko yang sedari tadi tak pernah ia lihat.

"Jangan menertawakanku alis cabang" Kuroko berbalik seraya menjitak kecil kepala Kagami.

Tak ada yang pernah mengatakan ini secara langsung padanya sebelumnya. Ia yang bodoh, pemarah,cuek,dan tak peka. Semua orang melihat seorang Kagami Taiga adalah seseorang yang sempurna. Ia tak tau entah ucapannya itu tulus atau tidak. Tetapi perkataan Kuroko benar adanya dan ia percaya itu.

Kagami hanya tersenyum tipis kearah Kuroko seraya mengacak lembut surai baby bluenya. Ia tak peduli bila ia tak di terima di surga nanti. Ialah yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada Kuroko bukan sebaliknya. Ia terus membuatnya makin ingin hidup lebih lama lagi di dunia ini.

Di sisinya.

Seandainya ia bertemu Kuroko jauh sebelum hal ini terjadi padanya. Andai ia bisa mengulang waktu dan mencegah semua ini. Tapi percuma waktu memang fana, semuanya sudah terlambat dan percuma. Ia hanyalah arwah tanpa jasmani. Tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat.

'Tapi , apa kalau aku hidup, Kuroko yang akan mati?'

Ia tak ingin itu terjadi, keadaan ini memang tuhan berikan karena memang ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Ia hanya perlu bersyukur dengan apapun yang terjadi dengannya . Baik hal buruk maupun hal baik.

Kuroko benar-benar sudah membuatnya belajar banyak tentang hidup , walau di saat terakhir ia melihat dunia ini.

Kagami sedikit terlonjak kaget saat kepala Kuroko bersandar di bahunya. Bukan ekspresi kesal yang sekarang tergambar di wajah Kagami melainkan wajah lega juga bahagia.

"sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk" tutur Kuroko pada Kagami yang masih terus memperhatikan tingkah lucu koroko yang menguap lebar tanpa ia tutupi dengan tangannya.

"Tidurlah" jawab Kagami lembut. Seraya menatap tubuhnya yang semakin transparan,seakan angin pun dapat menerbangkan sosonya sekarang.

"Tidak, nanti kau akan meninggalkan ku" tutur Kuroko kepada Kagami yang tersenyum pahit saat Kuroko mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak ingin ia dengar.

"Hei Kuroko, kau bisa datang ke sini kalau kau ingin mengunjungi ku. Tapi jangan terlalu sering datang dan ingatlah kondisimu" pesan Kagami pada Kuroko . Walau terdengar enggan dalam menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya pada Kuroko.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan"kini Kuroko mulai memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuknya benar-benar tak bisa ia lawan lagi.

Kagami pun meraih tangan kecil Kuroko dan mengenggamnya erat. Ia benar-benar berharap tuhan memberikannya waktu untuk mengenggam tangan kecil yang terasa dingin itu lebih lama.

"Terima kasih " ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba seraya membalas genggaman tangan Kagami pada tangannya "untuk banyak hal" Kagami terdiam lalu tersenyum.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu" ucap Kagami seraya menyelimuti tubuh sang pemilik manik baby blue. "Dan sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan mu Kuroko…" dan Ia rasa ia tak perlu memberi tahu namanya pada sosok manis di sampingnya

"Oyasumi"

Tuturnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Dan perlahan ,tubuh Kuroko yang bersandar padanya mulai bertemu dengan badan bangku lainnya. Sebuah jaket milik entah siapa menyelimuti dirinya yang tengah tertidur damai.

Salju perlahan turun disertai dengan perginya ia bersama dengan angin musim dingin yang menjemputnya.

Yang ada sekarang hanya Kuroko yang terbaring seorang diri di bangku taman yang pertama kali mempertemukan mereka.

"Oyasumi Kagami-kun"

**FIN**

**Hola Minnaa-san, Yukan Ire and Izumi di sini \****^_^****/.**

**Yukan : Ire juga Izumi bener-bener sibuk jadi saya yang lagi ngambil alih di sini khufufu ****3****.**

**Ire,Izumi: Iya dah yang nganggur ****_**

**Yukan : Y^Y**

**Izumi : Lupakan Abang Yukan, sebelumnya minna-san mungkin sudah pernah membaca cerita ini, namun di karenakan typo cerita Yukan yang sebelumnya terlalu banyak, dan parah dengan terpaksa kami menghapus ff yang kemarin dan menggantinya dengan re-make kan yang ini.**

**Yukan : Hidoi-ssu T^T**

**Ire : Honto gomenasaiii minnaa san bagi yang dulu pernah review fanfics ini yg sebelum nya dan menjadikannya fav, kami malah menghapusnya :'****. Maaf sebesar besarnya untuk readers-san. **

**Yukan : Kok ke aku enggak?**

**Izumi : Untuk yang baru pertama kali membacanya, terima kasih sudah membaca, dan kalau berkenan untuk mengomentari, kami akan sangat menghargai komentar anda sekalian .**

**Izumi, Ire: So.. honto ni arigatouu for Reading :D**

**Yukan: …**

***Mengacangi = Mendiami, Didiami, tak di pedulikan/ perhatikan perkataannya****seperti saya T—T *Yukan, itu artinya setau saya hhehe, bahasa sehari hari saya emang aneh yach/plak**

**Yukan IreIzumi : Oke minnaa-san see you at next fiction**


End file.
